


Reflection of you

by PotterCrew



Series: PotterCrew Drarry Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing, Happy, I just had to write this!, M/M, soppy soppy soppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterCrew/pseuds/PotterCrew
Summary: The look of pure glee and happiness Harry saw in Draco’s face as they danced round the living room at three in the morning had him feeling the lightest he had ever felt.





	Reflection of you

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea that came to me when Reflection of You by Bear in Heaven came on and I had to write it. The fic doesn't really reflect the song but I wrote it to this if anyone wanted to listen. Also posted on my tumblr. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy XD

**Reflection of you- Bear in Heaven**

The look of pure glee and happiness Harry saw on Draco’s face as they danced around the living room at three in the morning had him feeling the lightest he had ever felt. Well not the lightest, that spot was taken by the first kiss he had shared with the blonde man.

The song changed and he smiled brightly at Draco, grabbing him around the waist and pulling him closer. Draco just laughed loudly and wrapped one arm around Harry’s neck and the other he placed in Harry’s empty hand as Harry led them across the carpet. Bright grey eyes shined into his and Harry laughed louder.

He didn’t know how this had started, how they had ended up dancing around with abandon to muggle songs played loudly on Harry’s stereo-system in his small muggle flat on the edges of London. But here they were. Draco’s hair flying madly around him and hand warm in his. He looked amazing as usual, dressed in a casual dark blue jumper and black slacks. But it was made better by the slight creases that had formed in the jumper from their movements. The way he had rolled the sleeves up to stop them from getting in the way of his hands against Harry.

The two empty wine glasses stood by a large bottle of Merlot probably explained most of it.

But Harry didn’t feel drunk off of the wine, he had only had one glass. He felt drunk off Draco. Drunk off his smell, his laugh, his smile, his energy. How could he not be?

Draco moved in closer as they did a dangerously fast spin around the low coffee table and Harry felt his breath fan across his face. He closed his eyes briefly, just feeling Draco there, moving with him. When he opened them, Draco was looking right at him, a smile both on his face and in his eyes. Harry could see his own reflection slightly in the grey eyes, smiling widely back at him.

Christ this man.

Harry found himself short of breath which wasn’t from the dancing. Draco was just so beautiful, so perfectly imperfect that Harry sometimes found himself wondering if he was real. If he was just a hallucination made by his own mind. But then Draco would touch his hand, look his way, kiss him, hug him and he knew it was real. The feelings in his chest made that obvious.

Although they had already slept together, in both senses, Harry felt like this was one of the most intimate things he had done with Draco. Dancing here, laughing and open, with no care in the world right now apart from the other so close and happy against them. It made him tighten his grip slightly, pulling Draco even closer and smiling like a madman when Draco moved forward and kissed his jaw.

The night had started hours ago, with Harry opening his front door to let Draco in for their weekly Friday dinner at his flat. The only time they could get off in the week. Draco had brought the wine and Harry had supplied the dinner which he had joyfully cooked, imagining the reaction Draco would give him when he tasted it. He did love cooking.  
He didn’t know when they had started dancing, but Draco had turned the stereo on while Harry was dishing up. Harry had been surprised at the sudden sound but had looked around to find Draco’s eyes alight with an emotion that Harry did not know, but loved on him.

Dinner had been great if he didn’t say so himself, and Draco had agreed. It also didn’t do any harm that Draco’s long legs had been twined with his under the glass table, and their hands touching whenever they took a sip of their drinks.

By the time they had moved to the settee, Draco had changed the music enough times to leave Harry laughing at his curiosity. After a while, Harry had taken pity on him and helped, showing him his favourites. Which had led to Draco saying he wanted to hear all of them, which then had probably lead to this now.

The song was dying down and Draco leaned forward until their foreheads were touching, his slightly damp and Harry smiled once again. Draco was breathing just as heavily as Harry, his eyes still alight with pure joy and his smile bright.

“Thank you” He whispered.

“For what?” Harry responded.

“This” Draco whispered back.

“Yeah” was all Harry could get out, the way Draco was looking at him like he was his whole world, had him speechless.

Draco gave him a confused look when he didn’t respond and made to move away but Harry held fast.

“You’re beautiful you know”

Draco just smiled shyly, looking down at Harry’s shoulder.

“You are” He breathed, running his lips across Draco’s damp forehead and closing his eyes against the sudden onslaught of emotion that flooded him. Draco pulled his hand out of Harry’s and slung it with the other around Harry’s neck, making them look eye to eye.

“Yeah?” His voice was soft.

“Yeah” Harry responded.

And then they were kissing, Draco’s lips sweet against Harry’s from the wine he had sipped when he needed a break from dancing two songs back. Their lips met again and again before Draco slid his tongue slowly against Harry’s lips and then into his mouth against his tongue. Harry slid his hands to hold Draco to him by his lower back and Draco moved his head to the side to deepen the kiss as much as he could.

This was where Harry belonged, here, in Draco’s arms. Both out of breath from dancing and touching each other like they were the only thing the other needed.

They danced until the sun rose.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on my tumblr Pottercrew (would add it as a link but they never seem to work for me :/ 
> 
> Thank you for reading XD xxxx


End file.
